Battle of Wujun
The Battle of Wujun was a military campaign undertaken by Sun Ce's forces from 195 to 198 AD with the goal of conquering Jiangdong, the Sun family's ancestral home. Sun Ce started with just 3,500 troops loaned to him by Yuan Shu, but he was able to acquire the services of several talented generals such as Jiang Qin, Zhou Tai, Ling Cao, Dong Xi, and Taishi Ci as he defeated the loose alliance of local warlords. Sun Ce's conquests laid the groundwork for the establishment of the independent kingdom of Eastern Wu in 222 AD. Background After the death of his father Sun Jian at the Battle of Xiangyang in 191, Sun Ce entered the service of Yuan Shu, who loved and admired him greatly, wishing that he was his own son. Sun Ce served as one of Yuan Shu's generals, subduing his rival Lu Gang for him. However, Sun Ce was unhappy about being unable to complete his father's work, and, one night, Zhu Zhi convinced Sun Ce to come to the aid of his uncle Wu Jing, Governor of Danyang, and become an independent ruler. Yuan Shu's advisor Lu Fan also supported Zhu Zhi's plans, and Sun Ce decided to confront Yuan Shu. He promised to hand over the Imperial Jade Seal to Yuan Shu in exchange for being lent 3,500 troops to assist Wu Jing against the Governor of Yang Province Liu Yao. Sun Ce, his two new advisors Lu Fan and Zhu Zhi, and his father's old generals Zhu Zhi, Cheng Pu, Huang Gai, and Han Dang set out to assist Wu Jing, and, along the way, they were joined by Zhou Yu of Shucheng and a body of troops from Linyang. Zhou Yu then introduced Sun Ce to Zhang Zhao and Zhang Hong, two men of transcendent genius who offered their services to the Sun family; he appointed them both counselors and generals. Campaign War against Liu Yao ]]Liu Yao, Governor of Yang Province and the brother of Yan Province governor Liu Dai, summoned his generals for counsel as Sun Ce's army approached. Zhang Ying decided to fortify Niuzhu, while Taishi Ci offered to lead the vanguard; Liu Yao refused, and instead had Taishi Ci remain at his side. Sun Ce met Zhang Ying in battle, sending out Huang Gai to fight him as the pirates Zhou Tai and Jiang Qin burned his camp. Zhang Ying's army was routed, and he was forced to flee to the hills. The two pirates and their 300 crew members joined Sun Ce's cause, and Sun Ce added 4,000 troops to his number, bringing his army up to nearly 10,000 troops. Sun Ce then moved to attack Shenting, while Liu Yao spared Zhang Ying and sent him to Lingling. Taishi Ci attempted to capture Sun Ce as he prayed at a nearby temple to Liu Xiu, but Sun Ce fought Taishi Ci to a draw. Just then, Liu Yao and 1,000 soldiers attacked Sun Ce and his 12 followers. Zhou Yu soon came to the rescue, forcing Liu Yao to retreat. Cheng Pu then duelled with Taishi Ci on behalf of Sun Ce, but Liu Yao ordered him to retreat after he learned that Zhou Yu had captured Que in a surprise attack. Liu Yao hastened to Moling to plea for aid from Xue Li and Ze Rong, and Taishi Ci was forced to flee with 10 horsemen to Jingxian. Campaign against Xue Li The next officer to join Sun Ce was Chen Wu, whom he appointed a commander. He led a dozen horsemen to attack Xue Li, and, meanwhile, Sun Ce learned that Liu Yao and Ze Rong had gone to attack Niuzhu. Sun Ce captured Yu Mi during a duel and split Fan Neng's skull when he attempted to rescue Yu Mi, and the majority of Liu Yao's army surrendered, while he lost over 10,000 dead. Liu Yao fled to Yuzhang, where Liu Biao took him in. Sun Ce then attacked Xue Li at Moling, and, while Sun Ce was wounded in the leg by an arrow, he took advantage of the wound to make it seem as if he had been killed. Xue Li, Zhang Ying, and Chen Heng then attempted to attack his camp, only to be ambushed and defeated. Chen Wu slew Zhang Ying, Chen Heng was killed by Jiang Qin's arrow, and Xue Li was also slain. Sun Ce then calmed the people of Moling and sent troops to Jingxian to pursue Taishi Ci, who had assembled 2,000 troops to avenge his master. Sun Ce launched a fire attack against Taishi Ci's unorganized hillmen, and he was then captured after being caught in tripping ropes. Sun Ce treated Taishi Ci kindly and welcomed him into his service, and Taishi Ci mustered as many of Liu Yao's former troops as he could for Sun Ce's cause, bringing 1,000 troops to Sun Ce's camp. War with Yan Baihu ]]Sun Ce governed his conquered lands kindly and earned the admiration of the people, and he settled his mother and family in Que, while his brother Sun Quan and his general Zhou Tai were sent to Xuancheng. He then headed south to besiege Yan Baihu at Wujun, and Yan Baihu's brother Yan Yu was defeated by Jiang Qin and Chen Wu before smiting his way back to Wujun. Sun Ce besieged the city for three days, and Yan Baihu sent Yan Yu to negotiate with Sun Ce. When Yan Yu suggested that Sun Ce and Yan Baihu share the region, Sun Ce grew angry and had Yan Yu beheaded. Yan Baihu then abandoned Wujun and fled, and Huang Gai captured Jiaxing while Taishi Ci took Wucheng. The territory was quickly subdued, and Yan Baihu plundered Yuhang until Ling Cao led the villagers in repelling him. Yan Baihu then fled toward Kuaiji, and Ling Cao and his son Ling Tong entered into Sun Ce's service. War against Wang Lang ]]Yan Baihu was defeated again and forced to flee to Kuaiji, where Governor Wang Lang offered his support. Sun Ce headed to Shanyin to confront Wang Lang and Yan Baihu's armies, and battle was joined. Zhou Yu and Cheng Pu attacked Wang Lang's rear while Yan Baihu and Zhou Xin were only narrowly able to withdraw to the safety of the city. Sun Ce entered into a days-long siege of the city, and Sun Ce broke the stalemate by destroying Wang Lang's supply base at Chadu. Zhou Xin and Yan Baihu headed out of the city to attack Sun Ce at Chadu, taking 5,000 soldiers with them. Sun Ce ambushed them and slew Zhou Xin, while Yan Baihu fled to Yuhang. Wang Lang then fled to the coastal regions, and Sun Ce took Kuaiji. A few days later, Dong Xi brought Yan Baihu's head to Sun Ce as a gift, and Sun Ce made him a commander. Sun Ce then placed his uncle Sun Jing in command of Kuaiji and made Zhu Zhi Governor of Wujun, having secured Jiangdong for the Sun family. Category:Battles Category:Three Kingdoms